There are many situations in the construction, repair, or manufacturing industries where it is desirable to direct a beam of light to a restricted area. For this purpose, a conventional flashlight provides the needed light beam, but it needs to be supported independently of the user, so that both of his hands are available for the work being done. In the case of the installation of an electrical system, there are many situations where no electrical power is available for use with work lamps and a flashlight can be conveniently used to illuminate a dark recess. In the case of automotive servicing, situations often arise in which a conventional work lamp cannot be adequately positioned to illuminate a work area. Holders for flashlights have been developed over the years, but they have all suffered from a deficiency or another. For instance, they have been difficult to arrange for placing the light beam on an exact spot and maintaining it there. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a flashlight holder in which the direction of the light beam can be easily adjusted.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a holder for a flashlight in which the position of the illumination can be maintained independently of the user, so that both his hands are available.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a flashlight holder particularly adapted to situations where electrical power is not available for a conventional work lamp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight holder which is simple and rugged in construction, which can be inexpensively manufactured from readily-available materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a holder for use in holding a flashlight in which the flashlight is securely held in a desired position, but without the possibility of damage.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.